codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Retaliation: Fires of Combat/Singleplayer Mode
Following many complaints of a lack of an offline mode, Prime Studios worked for months to create a singleplayer campaign for Retaliation: Fires of Combat. Main Characters Playable *Captain Jonathan Herbert Goodson (Royal Australian Air Force) *Private First Class Philip Spencer (United States Marine Corps) *Corporal Lee Myung-Dae (Republic of Korea Army) *Sergeant Joseph Oliver Wilkins (British Army) *Sergeant Pyotr Grigorevich Sozonov (Russian Airborne Troops) *Lieutenant James Finn Riley (Canadian Army) *Captain Samuel David Lyles (United States Air Force) *Staff Sergeant Erwin Kluge (German Army) *Mark Lanchester (United States of America - Civilian) Non-Playable *Lt. Maxwell Jameson (RAAF) *Sgt. Jack Santiago (USMC) *Cpl. Blake Stewart (USMC) *Sgt. Si Chang-Hee (ROKA) *Pvt. Park Young-Chul (ROKA) *Lt. Bernard Smith (BAF) *GSgt. Jason Thompson (BAF) *MSgt. Leonid Antsyforov (VDV) *SSgt. Aleksandr Vavilov (VDV) *Sgt. Eric Lowery (CAF) *GSgt. Ryan Eades (CAF) *Cpt. Amanda Reyes (USAF) *Cpt. Finn Webster (USAF) *Sgt. Marco Biermann (Heer) *Lt. Maximilian Drechsler (Heer) *Pvt. Francois Bonami (French Armed Forces) *Sgt. Pierpont Dastous (FAF) *Sgt. Dario Trentini (Italian Armed Forces) *Cpl. Annabella Costa (IAF) *Stephen Bauer (US Civilian) *Samantha Bauer (US Civilian) *Savannah Windham (US Civilian) Missions *'Not Our Day' - Fend off the North Korean invasion of South Korea. (Cpl. Lee) *Code of Conduct - Defend Taipei, the capital of Taiwan. (Cpl. Lee) *Siege - Aid Australian forces in retaking Sydney. (Cpt. Goodson) *Frostbite - Combat invading Chinese troops in Alaska while driving an LAV III. (Lt. Riley) *Freedom - Counterattack Chinese and Korean Forces in San Francisco. (PFC Spencer) *Kurdistan - Assault an Iranian camp in Iraqi Kurdistan. (PFC Spencer) *Contingency - Defend the capital of England from Korean paratroopers. (Sgt. Wilkins) *Counterattack - Penetrate enemy air defenses and lay waste to an enemy Supply Depot. (Cpt.Goodson) *Evacuation - Provide Sniper Support for the Russian Forces as they evacuate civilians from Vladivostok. (Sgt. Sozonov) *On The Grid - Spearhead the US assault on Insurgent-held Cairo. (PFC Spencer) *City of Lights - Parachute into Paris and help French Forces break the siege. (SSgt. Kluge) *Top Gun - Clear the airspace to make way for the US Marine Assault in Hawaii. (Cpt. Lyles) *Uprising - Start an uprising to distract Chinese forces from the inbound US Marines. (Mark Lanchester) *Euro Force - Repel insurgent forces from Tunis. (SSgt. Kluge) *Back to Iraq - Liberate the Iraqi capital city of Baghdad. (PFC Spencer) *East 100 - Halt the Chinese at the east 100th parallel. (Sgt. Sozonov) *'Land of the Aryans' - Cross the Iranian Border. (Sgt. Wilkins) *Darkest Hour - Deactivate Anti-Ship missiles overlooking the Strait of Gibraltar alongside Italian forces. (SSgt. Kluge) *Just Cause - Retake the Panama Canal. (PFC Spencer) *Tehran - Capture the Iranian capital city. (Sgt. Wilkins) *H-Hour - Invade China and help capture Shanghai. (Lt. Riley) *Crossing Over - Invade Manchuria. (Sgt. Sozonov) *Out of Nowhere - Retake Tokyo. (Sgt. Wilkins) *Downed - Survive the helicopter crash and hold out until evac arrives. (Sgt. Sozonov) *Last Push - Stop the Chinese counterattack. (Lieutenant Riley) *Jailbreak - Escape from prison and get back to friendly forces. (Sgt. Sozonov) *Who Dares Wins - Push the Korean forces back across the former DMZ. (Sgt. Wilkins) *Beijing - Take the capital of China and finish the war. (Sgt. Sozonov/Cpt. Goodson/PFC Spencer) Not Our Day The player takes control of Corporal Lee Myung-Dae, a South Korean soldier at an army outpost near the DMZ. The player is trained by Sergeant Si Chang-Hee on basic infantry combat, and is taught how to fire a rifle, throw grenades, use a grenade launcher, and fire a rocket launcher. After that, the player will meet private Park Young-Chul. After the player is taught these basic concepts, mortars will rain down on the field. The player must run through the barrage, dodging mortars as he goes to cover. The player will then learn that KPA forces have crossed the DMZ. The player will then put his newly-learned skills to use, as the squad struggles to hold the outpost. Soon, a Chinese WZ-10 helicopter will come and fire rockets at the player's position. The player must pick up an FIM-92 Stinger missile and shoot down the helicopter. Eventually, the outpost will be surrounded, but a helicopter will come to evacuate the squad from the base. Pvt. Park is killed as he tries to run to the helicopter. Code of Conduct Code of Conduct again follows Corporal Lee, as the player is now tasked with defending the city of Taipei. The mission begins with the player sitting on the edge of a fountain in a plaza, as he is informed that the attack on Manila has started. Lee stands up, and the player is give full control. The player starts with a K-2 Rifle and a The player must hold back four waves of Chinese forces, before a Nanchang Q-5 passes, unloading missiles on a nearby skyscraper. The Q-5 will proceed to strafe the street with it's cannon, forcing the player into a building. The player must, within two minutes, find an enemy with a QW-2 Vanguard missile, and then shoot down the Q-5. Weapons Assault Rifles *K2 Rifle *G36K *HK416 *AK-12 *AR15 *QBZ-95 *Type 81-I *KH2002 *G3A6 *FAMAS F2 *L85A2 Carbines *Diemaco C8 *QBZ-95B *AKS-74U *ACR A2 *SR-3 Vikhr *9A-91 Avtomat LMGs *Type 81 LMG *Type 67 *QJY-88 *QBB-95 *Mk. 48 Mod 0 *RPK-74M *L86 LSW *PKP Pecheneg *MG4 Sniper Rifles *Zastava M76 *SVD *HK417 DMR *L115A3 *FR F2 *AR-10T Shotguns *TOZ-194 *Remington 870 *Benelli M4 *USAS-12 *Homeland Security *SPAS-15 SMGs *MP7A2 *MP5A4 *TDI Vector *Colt 9mm SMG *PP-19 *QCW-05 *Uzi Handguns *M9 *M1911 *Sig P226 *QSZ-92 *MP443 *Makarov PM *K5 Launchers *M72 LAW *QW-2 Vanguard *T69 RPG *M3CG *M79 *9K38 Igla *FGM-148 Javelin *PF89 *Panzerfaust 3 Mounted Weapons *Mk. 19 *M2HB *KORD *W85 *KSVK 12.7 *Steyr HS .50 *HJ-8 Vehicles Vehicles with a country demonym in parentheses indicate the nationality of the operators of thaat vehicle. In the usable vehicle section, this indicates that the vehicle is used by NPCs and is not always available, or that the player does not have complete control over the vehicle. Usable 'Locked' means that the user cannot enter or exit the vehicle freely: the player may only enter or exit at scripted moments. *LAV III (Locked) (Canadian) *Eurocopter Tiger (Locked) (European, Australian) *F-35B Lightning II (Locked) (American) *NJ2046 (Chinese) (Controlled by enemies, but can be vacated by killing the enemies inside) *GAZ-2975 (Korean) (Controlled by enemies, but can be vacated by killing the enemies inside) *Safir (Iranian) (Controlled by enemies, but can be vacated by killing the enemies inside) *HMMWV (American) *Small-Unit Riverine Craft (Gunner Only) (American) *IVECO LMV (British, European) *NH90 (Gunner only) (Australian, European) *M1A3 Abrams (Gunner only) (American) *Jeep Wrangler (American) Non-Usable - Friendly *EFV (American) *Su-25TM Frogfoot (Russian) *F/A-18C Hornet (American, Australian) *A-10C Warthog II (American) *CH-53K Super Stallion (American) *AH-1Z Viper (American) *Kamov Ka-60 Kasatka (Russian) *Mil Mi-28 'Havoc' (Russian) *Mil Mi-26 'Halo' (Russian) *SH-3 Sea King (American) *UH-1Y Venom (American) *AS565 Panther (British) *T-99 Armata (Russian) *Leopard 2 MBT (German, Australian, Canadian) *AMX-56 Leclerc MBT (French) *BTR-90 (Russian) *SysFla1 (German) *9K22 Tunguska-M (Russian) *AH-6J Little Bird (American) *Challenger II (British) *VBM Freicca (Italian, British) *Desert Warrior (British) *ASLAV (Australian) *Puma IFV (German, Australian) *BM-30 Smerch (Russian) Non-Usable - Enemy *NJ2046 (Chinese) *GAZ-2975 (Korean) *Type 99 MBT (Chinese) *WZ551 (Chinese) *BMP-2M (Iranian) *T-80 (Iranian) *WZ-10 Chimera (Chinese) *Z-8 (Chinese, Korean) *Harbin Z-9 (Chinese) *K2 MBT (Korean) *Mi-24 Hind (Korean, Iranian) *K21 (Korean) *PLZ-05 (Chinese) *2S3 Akatsiya (Iranian) *Type 95 SPAAG (Chinese) *2K22 Tunguska (Iranian) *J-15 (Chinese) *J-20 (Chinese/Korean) *MiG-29 (Korean) *Nanchang Q-5 (Chinese) *BM-21 'Grad' (Korean, Iranian) Featured Soundtracks Category:Bumblebeeprime09